Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau monde !
by zephy-chwan
Summary: C'est un cross over avec comme perso principal pour le moment Raito. Dans le monde de code geass. Donc je vous conseil d'avoir vu la saison 1 de CG mais risque d'avoir des petit spoil sur CG R2
1. Chapter 1

Voila ma première fan fic !! Je ne sais pas encore comment mis prendre donc déjà je vais dire que rien n'est à moi enfin pour le moment ! Sinon je ne suis pas génial en orthographe donc si un ou une beta lectrice voulais bien m'aider je ne dirais pas non xD Et pis pour le moment c'est tout !!

* * *

Le fou du roi

Dans un monde triste et de mort un évènement très important allait se passer. Cet évènement aurai des répercutions énorme sur au moins deux monde existant. Tout cela sera engendré principalement par une personne qui avait déjà beaucoup fait dans un monde. Cette personne qui allai permettre ce changement était un être bien particulier, il n'a pas de morale et peu utiliser les gens comme de vulgaire pion ! Il a fait abstraction à ses sentiments il y a bien longtemps, il a tué bon nombre de personne, certes de façon indirecte mais les faits sont là ; ils y a bien des milliers de morts ! En arrivant dans se monde où un changement va arriver il a bien plus soufferts que n'importe qui. La mort il la connait mieux que personne ! Car en arrivant dans se monde de désolation il est bel est bien décédé ! De son vivant il voulait être dieu, à ce moment cela ne lui suffisait plus.

Plus, toujours plus ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant gâté oui ! Jamais il n'a été satisfait. Le roi de se monde avait peur de l'agitation qu'il avait amené. Son monde était en effervescence se qui était exceptionnel ! Le roi avait donc peur, oui peur de cet individu qui par sa simple présence avait réussit à l'énerver ! Il se devait de sens débarrasser, puis s'il menait bien son affaire il pouvait en plus rendre ça assez distrayant. Donc par extension calmer ses sujets. Cet individu jusqu'à lors si machiavélique allait devenir le fou du roi, et aller amuser tout le royaume ! Il savait déjà se qu'il devait faire même si en faisant cela il devait briser une règle extrêmement importante ! Il prenait bien des risques, mais bon ce n'est pas n'importe qui puis personne ne le remarquerait. Oui il allait créer la première émission de téléréalité dans son royaume, et le personnage principal sera ce nouveau dieu. Se serait un renouveau énorme pour se monde, puis il allait faire profiter un autre monde d'un très étrange élément.

Mince, il ne peut quitter se monde avec son nouveau corps, des changements devrons être endigué. Puis il fallait choisir la destination, se ne sera pas un chois facile puisque se monde devrait être plus ou moins en guerre, puis que d'autres éléments assez intéressants puissent agir avec ou contre lui ! Ce serait superbe, le roi allait donc l'envoyer dans un monde en guerre depuis assez longtemps, oui bien des problèmes en perspectives pour lui et pour son nouveau fou, le nouveau fou du roi !!

* * *

Alors ? une idée ? un peu beaucoup confus non ?


	2. Chapter 2

Base : Code Geass et Death note … mince c'était si facile que ça à deviner ?

Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi … Excepté ceux que je vais créer xD puis l'histoire elle est n'a moi xD

Auteure : Zephy-chwan !!

Genre : euh … déjà c'est un cross over après pour le reste je sais pas trop…

Rating : oula j'en sais rien … pour tout le monde enfin pour le moment après je ne sais pas --'

Notes : Je sais c'est plutôt court ; mais pour le moment c'est juste le début. Je dois mettre l'univers en place. Je ne sais pas encore 2 chapitre comme ça et après ils seront plus complet enfin je pense.

* * *

La fin du commencement

Le fou du roi pendant se temps là était dégouter de son corps qui changeait peu à peu, plus grand, plus blanc mais surtout vraiment plus du tout humain ! Ce nouveau monstre était enfaite un dieu. C'est un nouveau dieu de la mort et il se trouve qu'il est pour le moment en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Il a reçut un nouveau cahier, et ses yeux maintenant devenus rouge signifiait qu'il avec les yeux de Shinigami ! Son ancien nom est toujours présent mais en devenant dieu un nouveau nom doit lui être attribué. Certes on devra donc le nommer comme cela mais son nom véritable il devra absolument s'en souvenir ! Si jamais il venait à l'oublier … Il perdrait toute trace d'humanité, bien que se soit étonnant c'est bien plus courant qu'on ne puis le penser. C'est un prix bien lourd pour un nom.

Il se nommerait donc Nyu, mais il devrait à jamais se souvenir qu'il était bien avant cela ; oui qu'il était Kira soit Raito Yagami ! Comment oublier ? C'est bien plus simple qu'il n'y paraît …

Nyu présent depuis peu dans se monde c'était déjà fait une vague idée de l'ennui et de l'inutilité de vivre ici. Il se disait qu'il ferai comme Riuku mais pour cela il faudrait encore qu'il est un deuxième cahier se qui n'est pas le cas. Il voulait aussi défier le roi des Shinigami. Mais Nyu était à des années lumières de penser que ce même roi allait l'utiliser ! Lui Kira serait pour une fois celui qui se fait manipuler. Il serait utile mais en plus de cela ça devrait lui plaire. Sachant qu'il ne supporte pas se monde, le fait qu'on le fasse quitter se lieu de désolation pour un endroit plus agréable à vivre ne serait pas mal pour lui. Un monde plus agréable, certes il serait en guerre mais rien ne pourrait être pire que ça, c'est cette façon de penser qu'avait Nyu. Il ne s'attendait pas que se serais si rapide pour lui de quitter se monde. Se serai pour lui une surprise et bien plus encore ; des histoires qu'il n'imaginerait même pas, et des rencontre qui le ferons bien changer ! Mais avant cela il passera par une chose qui pour lui n'est encore jamais arrivé, l'incompréhension !

Quand Nyu vit son dieu de la mort : Ryuku arriver vers lui avec son terrible sourire qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'une chose arrive à l'intéresser. Il comprit très facilement que cela avait certainement un rapport avec lui, mais quoi ? Intrigué il le suivit tout en étant en pleine méditation et question. Il se dit que de toute façon il ne peut plus faire marche arrière et rien de bien terrible ne pouvait lui arriver ! Suite à un long dédale entre des paysage bien sombre et a un essai quelque peu raté de l'utilisation de ses ailes il remarqua qu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant son nouveau souverain ; Le Roi Des Shinigami ! Qui les regardait avec un grand air et se leva doucement mais avec beaucoup de grâce pour se rapprocher de lui magistralement il dit :

« Nyu, Kira ou même Yagami Raito ! Peu importe la façon que l'on te nomme. Tu as certes perturbé ton monde mais aussi notre façon d'être ! Des cultes envers les dieux de la mort son courant mais au jamais un culte envers un seul et unique Dieu de la mort ; toi Kira ! Et c'est inadmissible. Certes nous sommes des dieux de la morts mais jusqu'a lors jamais un tel massacre avait été réalisé par une death note ! Cette death note qui est même connu de certains humains ! Sache que tu n'es pas le premier petite homme à avoir trouvé une death note mais tu es le premier à avoir tant tuée pour devenir toi-même un Shinigami ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Le début de ta repentance sera la vie éternelle ! Repentis toi !!

Pourquoi ? En quel honneur ? Je ne regret rien, et si je devais recommencer je le ferais ! Mon seul et unique regret est de ne pas avoir pu finir ! Mais en quelque sorte n'ai-je pas réuçis ? Je suis devenue un dieu ! Alors jamais oui je dis bien jamais je ne ferais goute pour avoir le pardon sur mes acte !

Je m'attendais à une réponse de se genre, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon fou ! Maintenant fais moi plaisir et profite un maximum à se qui va s'ouvrir à toi. Si jamais tu veux revenir et que tu y arrives, j'accepterais que tu me défi. Je te laisserais le trône sans le moindre regret ! Mais encore le voudras-tu réellement ? Mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas avoir beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir !! HAHAHAHAHAH !!

Nyu ne compris plus rien à se qui était entrain de lui arriver. Le haut était le bat la droite n'était ni à gauche ni à droite … Un véritable cauchemar. Mais ô joie ! Ses ailles disparaissait, son visage redevenais le sien, son corps rapetissai, sa peau devenu blanche crème retrouvai une couleur tout a fait naturel. Il se demandait sans cesse mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Tous tournaient autour de lui, rien n'avait de logique. Il commença à comprendre un murmure. Mais c'était une voix d'outre tombe qui parlait doucement. C'était si doux qu'on aurait cru une liturgie. Nyu essayait d'assimiler les paroles mais c'était un galimatias informe de mot d'une centaine de dialecte différents. Puis les parole certainement divine prenait peux à peux forme logique pour finalement être prononcé en japonais. Puis finalement il comprit !

« Chez toi de la mort découle la vie ! Un seau a été brisé. Un autre monde t'a accepté. C'est une aubaine, une chance qui pour lors ne se représentera jamais. Pourquoi on-t-il accepté ? Car eux même ne sont guerre au courant de ta venue. Donc c'est une acceptation par absence de refus.

Ce monde est un monde qui a été et sera de nouveau en guerre. Rien ne t'est demandé mais tu as une liberté totale au niveau de tes actions. Tu es un dieu de la mort, mais en passant ici j'ai décidé que tu te devais de retrouver une apparence normale. Tout tes pouvoir son présent, mais je tien justes à te signaler que tu es visible par tous ! Donc je te déconseillerais de voler. Mais prend garde tu es certainement le seul et unique avec un tel pouvoir. Mais tu n'es pas le seul éternel dans se monde et pire certaine personne on eux aussi un grand pouvoir.

Peut être nous reverrons nous, mais je préfère te dire adieu et à jamais ! »

Nyu se demanda s'il avait bien compris mais cette voix n'était déjà qu'un vieux souvenir quand il sentit sa tête se cogner contre quelque chose et tomber dans un sommeil qui ne lui sera en aucun cas de répondre à sa multitude de questions. Mais des questions il n'avait pas fini d'en avoir une fois arrivé ici …

* * *

Voilà déjà la fin du premier vrai chapitre ! Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir . Ceux qui laissent une adresse ou autre je vous répondrais sachant qu'il est interdit de répondre dans la fanfic. Sinon j'hésite à mettre cette fanfic sur death note … Je vais voir ! A bientôt promis !! ( il viendra plus tard xD)

Et si jamais vous voulez un couple particulier ou autre proposez et j'essayerai de vous faire plaisir. T'en que ça ne perturbe pas mon idée de base


End file.
